Indonesia : Hetalia OC
by Mizushi-Hime
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai personifikasi negara Indonesia melalui kacamata author.


INDONESIA : HETALIA OC

Disclaimer: Sebagian besar cerita ini diambil dari hetaliafanmadecharacters. wikia wiki /Indonesia dan saya hanya berperan dalam mengartikannya kedalam bahasa Indonesia dan mengedit beberapa informasi. Oiya.. Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!

A/N: Ohayo minna! Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku! Well walaupun sebenarnya bukan fanfiction si haha.. Cerita ini menjelaskan bagaimana aku menggambarkan sosok seorang Indonesia! I hope that you'll like it.

* * *

Nama : Kirana Kusnapaharani

Usia : 20

Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan

Tinggi Badan : 160 cm

Berat Badan : Maaf tapi karena alasan tertentu Indonesia mengancam author malang ini agar tidak memberitahu informasi ini, dan jujur saja, aku sendiri engga mau mati muda dengan dengan bambu runcing menancap didadaku.

Warna Rambut: Cokelat kehitaman/Hitam

Penampilan : Indonesia memiliki rambut panjang yang mencapai punggungnya dan berwarna cokelat kehitaman dengan mata cokelat terang dan kulit yang sawo matang seperti kebanyakan orang Indonesia pada umumnya. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Indonesia engga pernah tetap, ia selalu ganti dari satu pakaian daerah ke pakaian daerah yang lain, yang aku tau si dia paling suka sama pakaian TNI-nya soalnya dia suka lari-lari dan manjat pohon jadi Indo lebih milih celana dari pada rok. Dan karena hobi lari-larinya itu juga, biasanya Indonesia mengikat rambutnya , biar engga kepanasan kata mba Indonesia.

Asal Nama : Nama Indonesia berasal dari bahasa Latin yaitu Indus yang artinya ribuan, dan bahasa Yunani nèsos yang artinya pulau, dan apabila digabung menjadi "Indonesia" artinya adalah "Ribuan pulau" nama yang cocok kan?

Karakter : Kalau menurut pengalaman author yang sempati mewawancarai dan nge-stalk personifikasi ngeara khatulistiwa ini, Indonesia itu bisa dikatakan sebagai karakter yandere. Dia punya masa lalu yang kelam, penuh dengan darahnya dan juga rakyatnya yang tidak ingin ia ingat, dan ia lebih memilih untuk memendam masa lalu itu. Namun karena ia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya dia bisa menjadi hilang kendali dan melukai orang yang berada disekitarnya. Apabila Indonesia sedang dalam posisi ini amat sangat disarakan kepada semua orang untuk menjauh sebelum ada darah yang tertumpah.

Ah.. tapi jangan khawatir Indonesia yang waktu itu author wawancarai adalah sosok gadis yang baik dan energik, well walaupun ia agak pelupa. Tapi wajar aja si mengingat negeri ribuan pulau ini memiliki banyak kebudayaan dan bahasa yang harus selalu ia ingat, jadi wajar kalau dia lupa sama hal yang lain. Selama mewawancarai mba Indonesia, karakter Yanderu (tidak stabil)-nya jarang sekali keluar tidak seperti Russia yang mendadak bisa mengeluarkan keran ajaibnya, Indonesia jarang mengeluarkan bambu runcingnya karena ia berusaha keras untuk tidak sering-sering mengeluarkan bambu runcingnya itu. (Tapi tetep aja si, Indonesia nakutin kalo aura yanderunya udah keluar)

Indonesia adalah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain maka dari itu ia sering dibohongi, dari dulu hingga sekarang sifat Indonesia yang satu ini engga pernah berubah. Kondisi fisik Indonesia juga tidak terlalu baik dikarenakan korupsi dan bencana yang terjadi dinegaranya, ia sering sekali sakit, namun ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja karena tidak ingin menyusahkan personifikasi negara lain.

Walaupun terlihat seperti negara yang muda, sebenarnya Indonesia sudah ada cukup lama. Pada masa sebelum tahun 1800, di Indonesia terdapat banyak sekali kerajaan-kerajaan kuno. Tiap kerajaan kuno yang notabennya memiliki agama dan kepercayaan mereka masing-masing, selalu mengajarkan Indonesia mengenai kepercayaan, legenda-legenda serta kebudayaan yang mengikat negaranya. Karena itulah Indonesia memegang teguh budayanya dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan mengenai arwah dan makhluk-makhluk gaib.

Sama seperti Inggris, Indonesia juga dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk dunia lain, bahkan sebelum para kerajaan kuno menjaganya, personifikasi Negara kepulauan itu hidup didalam hutan bersama dengan teman-teman dunia lainnya itu. Walaupun banyak negara tidak tahu mengenai kemampuan Indonesia tersebut, sebenarnya Indonesia sangat mahir dalam melakukan sihir.

Para leluhurnya bahkan rakyatnya saat ini masih banyak yang mempercayai sihir. Sihir Indonesia dapat digunakan untuk memanggil makhluk gaib dan juga menyuruh mereka sesuka hatinya (contoh: Tuyul yang selalu bisa ia panggil untuk mengambil uang). Sihirnya juga dapat digunakan untuk mempercantik, menyembuhkan dan juga mengendalikan orang lain, bahkan membunuh (santet). Masih banyak yang belum aku selidiki mengenai sihir yang digunakan Indonesia soalnya negara republik tersebut enggan menceritakan banyak hal tentang sihirnya. Setau author kemungkinan besar Indonesia termasuk salah satu dukun professional yang mampu menyaingi Ki Joko B*do.

Indonesia memiliki banyak sekali flora dan fauna di negaranya, dan gadis keturunan melayu ini juga suka sekali menjelajah bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya yaitu Australia. Waktu author datang untuk mewawancarai mba Indonesia, kebetulan author yang lagi jalan di halaman depan rumah Indonesia ketemu sama komodo peliharaan kesayangannya Negara kepulauan terbesar ini yang entah kenapa dikasih nama Budi-chan, 'Soalnya Budi udah berjasa banget di bidang pendidikan bangsa Indonesia' kurang lebih begitu alasan yang Indonesia berikan. Komodonya Indonesia itu nakutin dan engga suka kalau ada orang lain selain Indonesia yang deketin dia.

Selain pelupa dan mudah sekali percaya sama orang lain, Indonesia juga termasuk dalam kategori orang yang penasaran, gampang bosan, terkadang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang sekitarnya terhadap dirinya, dia juga sangat kompetetif, keras kepala dan menyukai hal-hal yang aneh. Aku pernah melihat bagaimana kompetetifnya negeri kepulauan ini saat dia ikut lomba 17-an, dari lomba masukin pensil kedalam botol sampe panjat pinang ia ikuti supaya dapet banyak hadiah gratis dan bisa mengirit uang untuk beli komik yaoi terbaru.

Salah satu bakat terbaik yang dimiliki oleh negara ribuan pulau ini adalah menari, bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Dari tarian Aceh sampe tarian Papua bisa ditariin sama Indonesia, bahkan Indonesia bilang kalau dia hafal semua tarian dan nyanyian daerah yang ada di negaranya, dan dia juga bisa memainkan semua alat musik daerah. Aku denger-denger dari dukun sekitar rumah mba Indonesia, kalau salah satu lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Indonesia bisa memanggil arwah, tapi aku engga tau itu bener apa engga soalnya Indonesia jarang nyanyi, dia lebih suka main bola dan batminton sama tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang namanya juga entah kenapa Budi.

Kalau kalian kebetulan diundang ketempatnya Indo kalian bisa nemuin banyak makanan khas Indonesia di dalam kulkasnya yang walaupun kecil tapi bisa memuat banyak makanan. Indonesia juga sangat suka sama sinetron, drama dan legenda-legenda. Bahasa yang digunakan oleh Indonesia adalah bahasa Indonesia, walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris, Cina, dan Belanda bahkan sedikit-sedikit bahasa Spanyol. Dan negara kepulauan yang satu ini memiliki koleksi bambu runcing yang lumayan banyak dan biasanya salah satunya ia bawa kemana-mana.

Hubungan :

**Belanda** : Pria tinggi yang biasa memakai syal dan berambut mirip tulip tersebut memperlakukan Indonesia seperti seorang pembantu, Indonesia harus melakukan apapun yang Belanda inginkan dan terkadang diperlakukan secara kasar oleh pria Eropa itu. Belanda memaksa Indonesia untuk menggunakan semua lahan yang ia miliki untuk menanam gula, cengkeh dan kopi, semua harga barang-barang didalam negerinya diatur oleh Belanda, selain harus membayar pajak berupa hasil pertanian, Indonesia juga harus membayar pajak tanah pada Belanda, menyebabkan gadis berambut hitam tersebut hampir mati karena kelaparan karena ia tidak memiliki lahan untuk menanam makanannya sendiri. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun kolonisasi, Belanda mulai menaruh hati pada gadis keturunan Melayu tersebut.

Sejak Belanda sadar bahwa ia 'menyukai' Indonesia ia berusaha untuk bersikap baik terhadap Indonesia, namun walaupun Belanda sudah bersikap baik dengan harapan menarik perhatian gadis bermata cokelat tersebut, Indonesia yang dari awalnya memang tidak peka nampaknya tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Belanda dan justru malah membenci pria berambut blonde tersebut.

Pada tahun 1942, Indonesia diambil alih oleh Jepang dan setelah 3 setengah tahun dijajah oleh Jepang, Indonesia menyatakan dirinya merdeka. Belanda yang mendengar kabar Indonesia merdeka tidak mau mengakui kemerdekaannya dan justru datang kembali ke Indonesia untuk mengklaim kembali mantan koloninya. Namun gadis keturunan Melayu ini menolak untuk kembali lagi menjadi koloni, ia dan Jepang (yang berusaha untuk meminta maaf atas kekejamannya ketika kolonisasi) mengusirnya keluar dari negara Indonesia. Pada akhirnya Belanda menerima kemerdekaan Indonesia pada tahun 1949.

Hubungan mereka saat ini tetap stabil, Indonesia berusaha untuk bersikap sopan dan ramah terhadap Belanda walaupun sebenarnya terkadang ia masih sebal terhadap pria berambut jabrik tersebut. Sedangkan Belanda masih tetap berusaha untuk mendekati Indonesia.

**Inggris** : Inggris mengambil alih Indonesia saat Belanda menyerah pada Jerman. Pada saat itu personifikasi yang menyukai the ini berusaha menata kembali pemerintahan Indonesia namun sayang pemerintahan Inggris tidak bertahan lama dan Belanda berhasil mengambil kembali mantan koloninya tersebut. Selama pemerintahan Inggris, mereka menjadi teman karena ketertarikan mereka terhadap sihir. Inggris termasuk salah satu negara yang tahu bahwa Indonesia dapat melakukan sihir, dan Indonesia terkadang menemani Inggris minum teh.

**Malaysia** : Indonesia melihat Malaysia sebagai saudaranya. Bahkan mereka pernah hidup bersama saat salah satu kerajaan kuno Indonesia yang bernama Kerajaan Majapahit berkuasa. Mereka berdua sering bertengkar walaupun sebenarnya Indonesia menyayangi adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Sedangkan Malaysia mempunya sister complex terhadap kakak perempuannya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Indonesia dari pria-pria yang berusaha untuk mendekat, maka dari itu pria Melayu ini sangat membenci Belanda.

Indonesia dan Malaysia memiliki nama panggilan untuk masing-masing, Malaysia memanggil Indonesia dengan panggilan 'Indon' dan Indonesia memanggil Malaysia 'Malon' dan mereka berdua sama-sama benci julukan tersebut.

**Jepang** : Jepang menetap di Indonesia pada tahun 1942 selama 3,5 tahun. Pada awalnya pria Asia ini mengaku sebagai saudara Indonesia dan menyakinkan Indonesia untuk pergi meninggalkan Belanda dengan menjanjikan kebebasan pada gadis tersebut. Tapi ternyata kebebasan yang dijanjikan Jepang hanyalah tipuan belaka. Indonesia yang merupakan gadis yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, ditipu oleh Jepang. Indonesia sekali lagi dipekerjakan seperti budak, rakyatnya dipaksa untuk melakukan pekerjaan tanpa diberi bayaran.

Saat dua kota besar milik Jepang dibom, personifikasi Negeri sakura itu terpaksa harus meninggalkan koloninya, dan gadis melayu ini pun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyatakan kemerdekaannya. Namun walaupun sudah menyatakan kemerdekaannya masih saja sang mantan kompeni a.k.a Belanda kembali dan berusaha untuk menjadikannya sebagai koloni, Jepang memutuskan untuk membantu Indonesia dan mengusir Belanda sebagai tanda maaf karena berperilaku buruk terhadapnya.

Indonesia sepertinya telah memaafkan Jepang bahkan ia berteman baik dengan pria Asia tersebut, dan termasuk penggemar berat komik yaoi buatan Jepang, ia dan Jepang biasanya memiliki OTP yang sama jadi bukan hal yang sulit bagi Indonesia untuk berteman dengan Jepang.

**Australia** : Australia adalah tetangga sekaligus teman dekat Indonesia. Mereka melakukan perdagangan dihampir segala bidang. Sebelum Belanda datang ke Indonesia kedua negara tersebut adalah teman baik dan biasanya bermain bersama namun mereka terpisah karena Belanda yang menginvasi Indonesia dan Inggris yang meng-koloni Australia. Walaupun pernah terpisah namun sekarang hubungan Australia dan Indonesia bisa dikatakan baik, mereka berdua senang menjelajah bersaman dan terkadang Autralia akan bertaruh dengan Indonesia dan jika Australia menang ia akan menyuruh Indonesia untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti minta dicium dipipi, atau menyuruh Indonesia untuk menjadi pelayannya selama satu hari. Indonesia yang tidak peka biasanya akan melakukan keinginan temannya tersebut.

**Cina** : Cina sudah dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Indonesia. Dahulu Cina adalah pelanggan nomor 1 Indonesia ketika menyangkut timun laut dan rempah-rempah. Cina memiliki sifat penyanyang terhadap Indonesia. Dia mengajarkan dan juga mempengaruhi Indonesia dengan kebudayaannya dan itu membuat Indonesia pada akhirnya merayakan beberapa festival dan acara yang dimiliki Cina. Indonesia senang sekali apabila Cina datang dan menceritakannya mengenai mitos dan legenda yang dimilikinya (Indonesia benar-benar menyukai legenda). Namun seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan mereka sudah tidak seerat seperti masa lalu, namun keduanya masih menyayangi satu sama lain.

**Singapura** : Singapura adalah adik perempuan dari Indonesia hubungan diantara mereka baik, dan dulu mereka sempat tinggal bersama dibawah kerajaan Majapahit bersama dengan Malaysia.

**Portugal** : Pria berkulit tan ini pernah menduduki Ternate dan memonopoli ekonomi Aceh (salah satu pulau Indonesia) dan merupakan negara pertama yang mengkolonisasi Indonesia. Dia dan Spanyol sering bertengkar untuk mendapatkan wilayah-wilayah Indonesia.

**Spanyol** : Berbeda dari kakaknya yang menetap di Ternate, Spanyol menetap di Tidore dan sering bertarung memperebutkan wilayah Indonesia dengan kakaknya.

**Rusia** : Baik Rusia dan Indonesia adalah anggota dari APEC. Rusia termasuk dalam salah satu negara yang mendukung kemerdekaan Indonesia. Mereka sering bertukar senjata diantara satu dengan lainnya. Rusia-lah yang memberikan bantuan senjata pada Indonesia untuk membantunya merebut kembali Irian Barat. Hubungan kedua negara ini bisa dikatakan baik, bahkan dulu saat gadis keturunan Melayu tersebut datang ke Russia dan melihat sebuah masjid yang terbengkalai dan memintanya diubah kembali menjadi sebuah masjid, Russia tidak keberatan dan mengabulkan keinginan Indonesia. Mereka bisa dikatakan berteman karena sepertinya Indonesia tidak memiliki masalah dengan sifat Russia, bahkan mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan yaitu, Russia senang membawa kerannya, sedangkan Indonesia senang membawa bambu runcingnya.

* * *

A/N : Arigatou udah mau membaca fanfic? Mm.. biografi? Eh.. author juga ga tau deh ini namanya apaan. Dan author harap tidak ada pihak yang tersinggu dengan cerita ini! Pada fanfic berikutnya author akan membuat 'Tanyakan pada Indonesia' jadi kalian bisa bebas bertanya apapun mengenai Indonesia. Maaf kalau bahasa author kacau, karena terlalu sering membaca fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris, author jadi agak kaku kalau suruh nulis fanfic Indonesia. Harap review dan berikan kritik dan saran! ^^

Yandere: Karakter yang biasanya terlihat sangat baik, dan penuh kasih sayang namun sebenarnya memiliki ketidakstabilan mental


End file.
